


Boredom

by Melime



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Tumblr: otpprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 01:12:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5186558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sera and Herah are bored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boredom

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Tédio](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5186582) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> [Imagine your OTP just sitting around bored and Person B keeps complaining about it. Person A decides to joke around and says ‘If you’re bored, you should kiss me’. After a moment B does just that and the look on A’s face afterwards is priceless.](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/50326534899/imagine-your-otp-just-sitting-around-bored-and)
> 
> Promptember day 10.
> 
> I'm thinking this happens just after they get to Skyhold.

“I’m bored,” Sera complained, for the fifth time in as many minutes.

Herah rolled her eyes. “Yes, you’ve mentioned as much.”

They were at a ball in some random noble’s mansion. Herah didn’t want to go, but Josephine insisted that they needed allies, especially now that they had just been forced to change locations. Since Herah was about as political as a lose mabari in a rainy day, Josephine sat her and Sera together in a corner far away from the hosting noble. Of course, that meant that all the interesting talks were happening too far for them to hear, so they were both bored out of their minds.

“I’m really, really bored.”

“Funny, since I’m having _so much_ fun.”

“Sooo bored.”

“I don’t know why, but I’m getting the impression you aren’t liking this party.”

Sera laughed. “We should blow something up.”

Herah considered that for a moment, then shook her head. “No, Josephine would have our heads if we did that.”

“She probably would. Still, I’m bored.”

“Yeah, I got that.”

“Bored, bored, bored, bored, bored,” Sera started chanting, swinging her feet dramatically.

“If you are so bored, you should kiss me,” Herah said, after she had enough.

She didn’t mean anything by it. She and Sera were flirting with each other since the moment they met, but neither of them had made a serious move. That’s why Herah was caught by surprise when Sera grabbed her by the horns and kissed her. When they separated, Herah was stunned.

“You should have seen your face!” Sera said, with a large smile.

Herah could have felt offended by that, but she knew that this was just the way Sera was. “You can mock me, or we could get out of here and see if we can do anything about your boredom. Your choice.”


End file.
